250 Lines of BalthiFran
by BebopSamurai
Summary: A bunch of short, sentencelong drabbles on everyone's favorite Sky pirate and his viera companion. Written for the 1 Sentence LJ Comm. [3 of 5]
1. Set 1 of 5

Set Epsilon 

#01 - Motion

From the gentle sway of her impossibly long hair to the slight muscles in her bow arm, Bathier wondered if all viera were like Fran; she always seemed like she was ready to act on the slightest change in the wind, a bundle of coiled energy kept beneath a placid exterior.

#02 - Cool

Fran was reminded once Vaan began accompanying them of why she had stayed with the _Strahl's_ captain this long-- unlike the Rabanastran, he seemed to have an uncanny ability to think clearly even in the most dire circumstances.

#03 - Young

Though Balthier would never admit it to anyone Fran was actually quite a few years his senior... not that it mattered to him in the slightest.

#04 - Last

They'd seen their share of crewmen come and go but in the end they were always silently comforted by the fact that neither had any intention of stepping off the _Strahl_ for good.

#05 - Wrong

"...I TOLD you we should have gone right once we passed the Giza Plains," Fran stated calmly even as Balthier quadruple-checked the airship's onboard map.

#06 - Gentle

She never had to tell him that she secretly felt something stir in her when he looked at her with those soft eyes he only used in bed, which suited her fine because he never asked.

#07 - One

"...Are you the one who put up the ad for a co-pilot?" Balthier flinched at the calculated yet feminine tone behind his barstool; he was getting ready to drink away another failed day when he turned to find that maybe he was luckier than he thought.

#08 - Thousand

"Oh, come on-- it can't be that hi--" he stopped in midphrase as Fran held out the poster calling for his arrest; he only had a chance to count the first hundred zeroes before she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to the Aerodome.

#09 - King

"You can rule the skies another day," she whispered in that tone he knew was only reserved for...certain instances, and he followed her beckoning eyes to the spacious sleeping quarters.

#10 - Learn

Balthier had to admit that at first he'd been a little unsettled by her tall rabbit ears, but after all this time he'd gradually come to love them as just another aspect of her flawless anatomy.

#11 - Blur

He wasn't sure if it was the booze or the altitude that had made him lean in and kiss her, but he couldn't be entirely to blame-- she hadn't done much to stop him, either.

#12 - Wait

He tapped the toe of his boot on the deck as he paced back and forth; he knew he should just be patient and trust Fran but she'd been gone too long and in spite of himself, he was starting to worry.

#13 - Change

"A hume and a viera?" the shopkeep whispered to the distracted woman purchasing food as the infamous Sky Pirate duo walked past. "...Not exactly something you see everyday."

#14 - Command

"No," she spoke in an authoritative voice as Bathier reached immediately for the armor that covered her loins, a smile growing on his own lips as he remembered it was Fran's turn to be dominant; "...You first," she said with the slightest ghost of desire in her inscrutable eyes.

#15 - Hold

She didn't want to admit that even among her own species there was no one who'd made her want to stay in a single place more than Balthier did.

#16 - Need

Fran never said a word when the desire became too strong to ignore; the sharp intake of breath her companion made when she brushed her long fingernails on his skin made it abundantly clear.

#17 - Vision

Even though their destination was growing larger on the horizon, Balthier insisted as he held the viera beauty closer to himself that they had hours to spare.

#18 - Attention

Balthier was the sort of man who never let his mind wander once he'd decided on something; it was this aspect of him that Fran found both frustrating and alluring at once.

#19 - Soul

There were plenty who made no attempt to be quiet about their disgust of viera like Fran, insisting that they were little more than animals that looked like humes, but Balthier knew far better from years of bearing witness to her subtle quirks.

#20 - Picture

There is only one thing onboard the Strahl that has absolutely no monetary value; it's also the only portrait of the two when they were younger, long before they began their joint venture into piracy.

#21 - Fool

Sometimes Balthier's reflexive jesting annoyed her, but since she was always serious, Fran supposed that it was also why they complemented each other so well.

#22 - Mad

Fran can identify Balthier's moods simply by his scent, and as much as she loves the warm odor permeating from him normally it seems much more potent when she kisses him after he gets moody over a botched job.

#23 - Child

"Did you just ask if we had a WHAT?" Balthier asked the unassuming Penelo once he'd managed to swallow his stein of beer, but all the same he glanced at Fran as she stoically watched the entrance of the bar, the idea slowly taking root in his mind.

#24 - Now

"We have to get, uh...some things for the_ Strahl_," Balthier muttered quickly to the group as his co-pilot indicated a secluded alley nearby, the look in her eyes sending a crystal-clear message. "...You four go ahead without us."

#25 - Shadow

He filled his lungs pensively as he glanced at the dark, bare shoulder poking out from beneath the sheets beside him; as he let it out he wondered if either of them would manage to get out of this looming war alive.

#26 - Goodbye

Fran thought as she raised the point of her arrow at the fighter hovering over them that for as long as she could remember she and Balthier had done everything together; she'd be damned if the wounded man she was shielding now got selfish and died on his own.

#27 - Hide

Like the fortunes they hunted, both kept their feelings buried deep, to the point where they weren't even sure what was keeping them together sometimes.

#28 - Fortune

Balthier chuckled at the ghost of a smile flitting across Fran's lips as they counted their 'earnings;' it was one of only a pair of instances in which she did so, and as such the completion of a successful job bore another reward for him besides money.

#29 - Safe

The _Strahl's_ captain sighed in defeat as Fran pushed him aside and put her keen ear to the door of the reinforced safe, but a lecture from her later on lockpicking beat having to use his hard-earned explosives on such a target.

#30 - Ghost

She shuddered to the tips of her slender toes as his tongue skimmed the surface of her skin, too caught up in the moment to care that she was actually showing a sign of weakness for her companion's touch.

#31 - Book

Fran didn't enjoy reading particularly, which annoyed Balthier considering that she could skim through the mountain of texts he kept in his quarters faster than he could wrap his brain around a single one.

#32 - Eye

As he stared back into her crimson irises, both of them came to it-- a sudden primal understanding that went deeper than race or age.

#33 - Never

It seemed like he was always talking about settling down in a quiet town somewhere once they'd earned enough, but the size of their wallet wasn't quite capable of matching Balthier's ambitions.

#34 - Sing

As he pressed his lips to her dark neck he heard the sweet aria of the veira woman as she moaned ecstatically, Fran's body aching for his with an intensity only matched in the endless treble of her voice.

#35 - Sudden

She had no time to grieve as she said her final farewell to her companion, but she stepped back onto the _Strahl_ slowly; it was as if she was hoping part of her had been imagining the whole thing.

#36 - Stop

"We can wait for as long as it takes," Balthier said with a smirk as he glanced at the Imperial blockade before them-- it would be the perfect opportunity to show Fran the cloaking device he'd spent so much of their hard-earned money on.

#37 - Time

All he could hear was the ticking of the clock as Fran pulled his lips to hers, and soon enough it was drowned out by their own sounds of pleasure.

#38 - Wash

"What? I think the rusted look works for you," he teased even as Fran cast a cold glare in his direction-- she wasn't sure how many times she'd told him that she was capable of cleaning her armor herself, but he seemed to think mythril wasn't affected by the ship's onboard washing machine.

#39 - Torn

Fran ignored his sarcastic lament for his shirt as she hungrily began to nibble at Balthier's chest; she assured him with the slightest of grins that what she had in mind would be more than worth the 400 Gil he'd spent on the garment.

#40 - History

"Has it really been that long?" Balthier wondered aloud as his co-pilot nonchalantly recalled the first time they'd met, orphans of war meeting by chance; "...I hadn't really thought about it much."

#41 - Power

The slightest of satisfied groans escaped Balthier's lips as he felt Fran's mouth getting dangerously close to the waistline of his pants; there was only one woman in the world who could turn him into putty like this and the slight tickling of her long furry ears on his chin only heightened the extent of her control over him.

#42 - Bother

Fran knew the minute Ashe had mentioned the word "treasure" that Balthier was more than willing to take her through Ogir-Yensa, a concept she found less than enjoyable.

#43 - God

"Well? What do YOU believe, then?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, and for once Balthier had no answer.

#44 - Wall

It hadn't exactly been smooth sailing the first time they tried to fly the _Strahl_ together, but eventually the barrier of indifference between them vanished like fog in the morning sunlight.

#45 - Naked

Balthier had stared the first time he'd seen Fran walking through the empty ship with no clothes on; it seemed that viera had little concern for things like modesty, but after all this time he was starting to think it might be just her.

#46 - Drive

Although she always seemed like the type to be suffering quietly on the inside, Fran enjoyed the freedom of piracy as much as Balthier did-- she was simply less enthusiastic about showing it.

#47 - Harm

Fran had to admit that the fire in Balthier's eyes when she endured even the slightest of injuries both made her happy and frightened her a bit.

#48 - Precious

To be honest, he couldn't say he was worried if anyone ever happened upon the _Strahl_ and robbed it, especially since the only thing of any real value on board had no intention of leaving his side.

#49 - Hunger

"Well, how is it?" he asked with a victorious smirk as the skeptical look on Fran's face melted into surprise at the taste of his cooking; she ended up eating so much of it he never got a straight answer before she finished.

#50 - Believe

Even if he was an unscrupulous individual, Fran had grown up with the strong conviction that Balthier could be trusted more than any 'law-abiding' citizen she'd ever met.


	2. Set 2 of 5

#51 - Air

Balthier gave a laugh at Fran's attempt to hide her shock at leaving the ground in an airship for the first time; the wind was sending her long ponytail askew behind her and it took all her composure to keep from slinking away from the open porthole and back to the safety of the deck.

#52 - Apples

"Pfft. These are all underripe," the viera said in disappointment as she spit the mouthful of fruit she'd bitten off to the dusty ground, and to the produce salesman's disappointment her male companion closed up the gleaming bag of money he had and they walked off to the next stand.

#53 - Beginning

"Well," Balthier said with a grin as the rush of their first successful smuggling run wore off on them, "...I guess it's just a matter of time before we'll have to watch out for headhunters."

#54 - Bugs

"Such an bother," Balthier scoffed as Fran fired an arrow straight into the head of yet another spider-like Mimic; "...I suppose that's ANOTHER one I owe you."

#55 - Coffee

The color of her skin was simply another reason he never failed to lose interest in his companion; it was a rich dark hue completely unlike his own.

#56 - Dark

Lovemaking without even the smallest of candles to provide light is as much a pleasure for them as it is a testament to their knowledge of each other; hungry lips find skin with an ease that they've only achieved through years of practice.

#57 - Despair

To the casual observer Balthier seemed no different then before his viera companion had left the _Strahl_ for good, but anyone who'd known him for a while could have attested that his smiles had been less artificial back then.

#58 - Doors

She'd turned her back on the chance of escape once she'd heard the airlock of Balthier's ship close for the first time, and now she wouldn't have given it up for all the treasure in Archadia.

#59 - Drink

Fran can't hold her liquor despite what some might think from her no-nonsense attitude, but since she's definitely a 'fun drunk' Balthier tries to encourage her to do so on a regular basis; very rarely does he succeed.

#60 - Duty

They swore no allegiance to any nation or leader anymore, but they'd follow each other to the edge of the world if need be.

#61 - Earth

The veira watched as her companion poured a small container of dirt over the young lilies even though she said she had no interest in such things; she simply hadn't thought Balthier to be the type to grow flowers, after all.

#62 - End

It was always gratifying to Balthier when she would scream out his name upon reaching her limit, sweat running down her ebony skin and settling on the mess of bedsheets beneath her.  
#63 - Fall

No matter how focused he was on her body Fran appreciated it every time she felt Balthier's hand on the back of her head, keeping it from landing on the pillow with a thud.

#64 - Fire

He breathed a sigh of relief as Fran cast the incediary spell on their remaining foe; he never could quite get the hang of complicated things like magic anyway.

#65 - Flexible

Sometimes he would stay silent when he woke up and watch Fran stretch, hypnotized by the graceful harmony of her muscles and skin as she exercised.

#66 - Flying

Even though her hand was under his shirt and the moist lips on his ear assured Balthier that he was very much awake, that still didn't take away from the knowledge that Fran could send him higher than the Strahl with the smallest of efforts.

#67 - Food

She sighed in exasperation as she finished the, to say the least, unsuitable meal-- if he could cook this poorly, it would explain why he looked so thin the first time they met.

#68 - Foot

She gasped with a combination of shock and pleasure as he took one of her toes into his mouth, sighing as he worshipped each one in kind.

#69 - Grave

He had asked her once where her parents were, but a single glare left him too afraid to ask if she wanted to leave flowers for them.

#70 - Green

She has the strangest affinity for fresh lettuce and cucumber, and even though buying perishable foods is expensive for a pirate, Balthier ensures that she always has more than she can eat.

#71 - Head

She loses the will to move his sleeping body at the sound of his slow snoring, and instead plants an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on his forehead.

#72 - Hollow

There were certainly times when Fran thought that all Balthier cared about were material things, and the pirate had to admit that before they had met she would have been right in thinking so.

#73 - Honor

It was a long-dead word in this era of endless conflict and deception; Balthier often joked that he and Fran were something like saints compared to a despot like Vayne.

#74 - Hope

She sat beside him quietly as his breathing labored, wondering if any prayers he made for him would be heard, or if there was even anyone to acknowledge them.

#75 - Light

He nearly turned red when Fran picked him up and carried his limping form to the _Strahl,_ and even though she meant nothing by it her comment that he weighed less than she thought he would only made him more embarrassed.

#76 - Lost

"Well, there goes tomorrow's meal," Balthier chuckled darkly as their target made a narrow escape through the dense field of cloud.

#77 - Metal

"Now...I think you'd better apologize to the lady," the pirate said coldly as he pressed the gun deeper into the drunken man's gut; as the polished steel of the weapon winked up at him he knew this would be the last time he made a crack about viera in public.

#78 - New

"...That's definitely a different cologne for you..." Fran said with interest as she leaned closer to her companion, enjoying the scent more than she wanted to admit.

#79 - Old

Balthier sighed as he pulled out the obstinate part of the _Strahl's_ engine while Fran assured him that he shouldn't have bothered with trusting such a shady dealer to begin with.

#80 - Peace

The _Strahl_ was like their own little world; a bubble in the endless war never seemed to reach them, only provide food for thier table.

#81 - Poison

Balthier handed the antidote to Fran without hesitation, deciding that she didn't need to know it was their last and that he was slowly dying as well.

#82 - Pretty

It was always her eyes that held his attention the most; a brilliant amber that seemed to look right through his soul.

#83 - Rain

the rain had always been a bother to him before, but through Fran's example he gradually came to appreciate the natural melody of a storm.

#84 - Regret

From hard times to periods of abundance and everything in between, there wasn't a single part of his life as a pirate that Balthier didn't enjoy, though Fran still remained the best part.

#85 - Roses

Fran often said that giving flowers seemed like such a vain and trivial thing, but it didn't stop her from the slightest of smiles when her companion handed her a massive bouquet to celebrate their 10th year as partners.

#86 - Secret

It had happened purely by chance-- his attempts to arouse her were going nowhere until he brushed one of her long ears and she trembled in anticipation.

#87 - Snakes

"...Any more brilliant ideas?" Fran asked sarcastically as the giant viper slinked out of nowhere, blocking their path to the treasure they sought.

#88 - Snow

"That's just an old folk tale," Balthier said dismissively as Fran tried to explain the admittedly uncommon phenomenon to her companion; "...Can you even remember the last time it rained in this damned country?"

#89 - Solid

Both of them gasped for air as they crawled out of the Sandsea, grateful to be back on steady ground even as they cursed the_ Strahl_ for giving out on them in this place.

#90 - Spring

"So the seasons changed on me again, haven't they?" Fran noted with a chuckle as Balthier plucked a lily from the ground, one of the only signifiers that what passed for winter in this desert had passed.

#91 - Stable "Settle down?" the viera asked, arching an eyebrow at the thought; "Sorry, but I think I'll take a life on the run over rotting behind a kitchen counter, thank you."

#92 - Strange

She could smell it on him, that odd aroma he gave off whenever he had some 'big score' planned.

#93 - Summer

"Wouldn't you rather slip into a more comfortable bathing su--" Balthier began before Fran pushed him into the lake, grinning victoriously as she walked away.

#94 - Taboo

The only thing she'd learned that Balthier didn't like talking about was his father, a subject she was more than willing to leave alone.

#95 - Ugly

She was grateful that her race aged much slower than humes did; part of her wondered if Balthier would still want her if she actually looked her age.

#96 - War

There was something almost feral about the way Fran was in bed, as if she saw it as a fight to determine whether she or Balthier was the dominant one in this relationship.

#97 - Water

His jaw nearly fell out of his head as he saw her walk out of the shower, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel, but the slightest hint of laughter in her eyes sent the clear message that she was merely taking delight in teasing her companion.

#98 - Welcome

"You'll always have a place on the _Strahl,_ you know," he said with a grin as Fran disappeared, gone for parts unknown.

#99 - Winter

Though she could be outright cold at times, when they were alone she never stayed that way for too long.

#100 - Wood

She had abandoned her people and everything she'd come to believe in, but even so Balthier wondered if the Wood might call her back with a strength that even one such as her wouldn't be able to ignore.


	3. Set 3 of 5

#101 - Comfort

Somehow, her worries and concerns always seemed to disappear with the wind when they were on the _Strahl_ together.

#102 - Kiss

Balthier had always been told, even as a child, that viera were ferocious, cold beasts who would sooner kill you than speak to you; it was quite a surprise when Fran caught him off guard and planted her lips on his, the gentleness and subtlety of the act leaving him speechless.

#103 - Soft

Sometimes he'd get the urge to stroke her ears while she slept, the almost suede fur tickling his fingertips and making her sigh contently in her dreams.

#104 - Pain

"What an annoyance," Balthier complained as they walked past the endless teasing between Vaan and Penelo, and even the normally patient viera gave the slightest of nods in agreement.

#105 - Potatoes

"Don't complain-- it's all we have for now," Fran sighed as she placed another bag of the tubers on the small table in front of Balthier that served as _Strahl's_ 'dining room.'

#106 - Rain

Sometimes it's seeing her wet, her flowing platinum hair weighed down from the precipitation, that makes her irresistible to the pirate.

#107 - Chocolate

Fran gave a rare giggle as he wrapped his lips around her still-messy fingers, making her grateful she'd decided to try the cake he'd suggested to her earlier.

#108 - Happiness

Balthier had belived that the secret to being content in life was freedom, riches, and women, but over the last few years he'd stricken the last entry in that list for a more specific example of the opposite sex.

#109 - Telephone

The viera gave a slight huff as Balthier pulled away, reluctantly deciding that he had to answer the hail coming over the ship's computer sometime.

#110 - Ears

"Yours are not well-suited for hearing as mine are," the viera said frankly, grinning when the only argument Balthier could put up was a slight grumble.

#111 - Name

"...Fran," she answered in the quiet, melodic voice that had enchanted him in the first place, and as she walked off he did his best to avoid pumping his fist at the air in victory.

#112 - Sensual

She might not have had an advantage over other women in terms of age, but it was her effortless, almost erotic confidence that kept Balthier returning to her embrace.

#113 - Death

"Not likely," Balthier answered with a wry grin as he pulled the weakened viera's arm over his neck, ignoring her plea that he go without her.

#114 - Sex

Every time someone mentioned how cold Fran seemed, Balthier was half-tempted to lift up the back of his shirt and display the claw marks that were a testament to her 'coldness' in bed.

#115 - Touch

He flinched as she ran a clawed finger over his bare chest, though it was more the gentleness of the contact than fear of being scratched that made him behave thusly.

#116 - Weakness

It was simply because she cared so deeply for him that she refrained from displaying it; the last thing she wanted was for either of them to be used as bait for the other.

#117 - Tears

Though he didn't make a sound, the light scent of saltwater in the room made it clear to her that he must be having a nightmare about his father.

#118 - Speed

It was only when the Strahl went so fast that towns and forests became blurs that either of them truly felt free.

#119 - Wind

Even though she had long ago lost the ability to hear the voice of the forest, she had found, thanks to him, that the song of the breeze could be equally melodic.

#120 - Freedom

It was such an ethereal concept, especially since Fran knew that for all its glamour and rebelliousness, piracy could be a prison in and of itself.

#121 - Life

Before she'd joined him her eyes had grown dull and distant, and even though the average person wouldn't think she seemed any different the slight glimmer to her irises testified otherwise.

#122 - Jealousy

It didn't bother Fran much when she noticed Balthier flirting with Ashe on occasion; as a pirate it was practically in his job description to be charming.

#123 - Hands

Hers may have been nearly in inch bigger than his appendages, a rarity for a woman as far as he knew, but somehow it suited her.

#124 - Taste

He loved the flavor her skin left in his mouth; it was indescribable as much as it was wonderfully distinct.

#125 - Devotion

There were times when they felt like an old married couple-- their knowledge of each other's thoughts was as intimate as their unspoken affection.

#126 - Forever

Despite his whispered promises in bed and his cocksure grins when they faced danger, Fran could never forget entirely that he was merely a hume, and one day their time together would end.

#127 - Blood

He could almost feel his heart beating louder from the look in her eyes, and it took every last ounce of charm within him to brush the sensation off and feign indifference.

#128 - Sickness

Even though Balthier assured her that a cold was nothing to be worried about, Fran still felt embarrassed that a child of the Wood could succumb to something so trivial.

#129 - Melody

"Well then," Balthier teased as the third-rate band filled the bar with another ear-damaging tune, "...From now on, this'll be our song, Fran."

#130 - Star

He knew that he should be paying attention to the twinkling lights above that his viera companion was fixated on, but somehow his attention always seemed to shift to another heavenly body.

#131 - Home

While it was true that they didn't necessarily need to recapture the _Strahl_, that ANY airship would have done just as well, it held too much sentimental value to the both of them to leave it to rust in some Dalmascan aerodome.

#132 - Confusion

It was unnatural, she decided, the warmth she felt when they were together, but that didn't stop her from welcoming it.

#133 - Fear

Fran knew that Balthier was a coward at heart, always running from his past and his father, but even so she resolved to help him for as long as it took him to stop running.

#134 - Lightning/Thunder

Even though the gigantic flashes of electricity threatened to reduce their tiny ship to ashes, Balthier only grinned wider, the thrill of adrenaline eventually getting to even the stoic Fran as well.

#135 - Bonds

Even though they were the product of two different worlds, ages and races, they understood that the connection between them was far beyond superficial.

#136 - Market

Despite his teasing insistance, he did feel a little disappointed when Fran ignored the necklace he suggested in exchange for the high-quality armor in the nearby stall.

#137 - Technology

It surprised him to no end just how much better she was at keeping the _Strahl_ alfoat than him-- of course, he had once been among those who readily believed that viera were too ignorant of 'civilized society' to handle such things.

#138 - Gift

Sometimes it felt like even the merest glimmer of a smile on Fran's lips was more than reward enough for Balthier.

#139 - Smile

The veira had to admit it was a little strange to see her companion so explicit in his emotions-- her people had always found stoicism to be a greater discipline than simple expression.

#140 - Innocence

He never asked her exactly how many she'd had before they met, but she seemed utterly above such urges that he, of all people, never had the confidence to make a move.

#141 - Completion

"What do we do now," Fran asked facetiously once the _Strahl _was safely back in their hands, and to her silent delight Balthier only responded with a knowing chuckle.

#142 - Clouds

Their vague shapes become meaningless once the_ Strahl_ cuts through the hanging bundles of water and ice, leaving only whisps of cloud as evidence of the prescence of the infamous pirate duo.

#143 - Sky

The boundless horizon is their home, their livelihood, a paradise and a prison all at once.

#144 - Heaven

It was the days he spent with her, just flying from one town to another without a care in the world, that felt like his own bit of paradise in his chaotic life.

#145 - Hell

Balthier was especially grateful to Fran for sticking by him, with a look of glee in her eyes, when they brought chaos upon whoever they chose for a target; she truly was the Bonnie to his Clyde.

#146 - Sun

In the sanctuary of the wood, she had never seen the burning orb in the sky shine clearly through the trees; when Balthier took her up in the _Strahl_ it was as though in exchange for losing the ability to hear the Wood she had become one with the whole world.

#147 - Moon

It's only when she sleeps, her lids shut peacefully over ruby orbs while the moonlight illuminates her dark skin, that he dares to besmirch her beauty by staring at her.

#148 - Waves

The hum of machinery aboard the_ Strahl_ is sometimes the only thing that helps Fran get to sleep anymore, its rhythm even more reliable than the coming and going of the ocean tides.

#149 - Hair

It wasn't that he hadn't seen viera and their shimmering locks of platinum before, it was more that they had never caught his attention the way Fran's flawless silver curls did.

#150 - Supernova

It's definitely not the first one of the exquisite stellar phenomena she's seen in her long life, but somehow seeing Balthier's uncharacteristic fascination with it made her appreciation for the event renew.


End file.
